camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Carnarvan
/Archive 1/ Talk Page Start Re Of course you can :) No problem! RP Hey so, I might have left a comment on Anton's page. Thought it would be an interesting match since I own the Boreas head counselor. So yeah, just reply whenever, or don't if you're not feeling it. Haha. Have a good day! List Update we coulda had it all ...rollin' in the deeee-e-e-eep... <3 So, would you maybe want to RP again? :) Sigs Daichi says our sigs are broken and are messing up the voting thing. He wants us to both fix them before we put them back on otherwise he'll keep adding the nowiki or noinclude tags. Chat logger I'm not sure if the meeting has already started or what, but adding the chat logger kinda requires refreshing cache and the page and that stuff. Anyway, here's the guide. :Have you opened and closed the chat tab? : RE: 1. If you mean elder as being around for a long time, no, or if you mean elder as in being a First Generation Erotios/Erotiad (basically the couple they created from had died and they can make their own love nymphs) then no, again. 2. Mhm, if one of the couple dies then the second generation love nymph, a standard one, will become first generation 3. Either, though I would say that doing two demigods would make your entry more original. Myself and Brocky thought doing gods would make our entries original and evidently it's not because two other entries have the same premise xD ::Yeah you can but if you plan on doing a famous mortal couple I'd be extremely weary because there can be unknown affairs and such (like the Kennedy's I'm p sure it's been found out that they're not as lovey dovey as everyone thought xD) I'd also be weary of being too OP with the couple, if that makes sense Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than a month, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Challenge I've replied to your challenge. Thought i'd let you know that you did forget to post your char first post though when making the forum. I don't think it's a big deal so don't worry about it now c: Re: Legacy Demigods Hey Carn! In the canon books, characters who were the offspring of a demigod and a god inherited mostly the powers of their godparent and also weakened forms of their demigod parent's powers (for example, Frank Zhang was a son of Mars but had inherited a form of shapeshifting from an older godly ancestor). These "legacies" also exist on our wiki and are perfectly allowed, but in order to keep things more fair and simple here, we only allow legacy demigods to have the powers of their direct godly parent. Hope that answers your question and thanks for asking! 17:46, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Forfeiting Hey dude, i've decided to forfeit the challenge considering i keep forgetting to post and was bond to forget at some point all together and tbh i never wanted jasper as lt, just wanted to try out an rp fight for the first time :D Thanks for the great match! sup fam? aight so I noticed that you're using Soteria in the cabin contest and I already did you a big favor. Template:Soteria Powers Don't even need to come up with a powerset cuz I did that years ago. Actually entered with her in the last contest, good luck Congrats New Cabin Contest Hey Carn, I saw your comment on the page and given that you notified us of your current situation I'm allowing you to post it as soon as you can. If it isn't up by 12am EST (5:00am UTC I believe) tho then I have no choice but to disqualify your entry for WIP. Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes".